This Is the Part Where You Close your Eyes
by Discordia the Goddess of Irony
Summary: Seras can't sleep, and Alucard listens to her problems. No real plot to speak of, just a lot of fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Hellsing or any character therein, so don't sue me.


A/N Hello everyone. Discordia has finally gotten of her lazy ass and written something. Unfortunately it's nothing more than a one shot. You see, the problem is my muse. After several blissful months with my imagination, the little wench ran off to have a wild affair in Tahiti. I'm currently negotiating her return. In the meantime, please take this humble piece of meringue. It's not lemon, since ff.net has banned such fictions, but it's sort of lemony and fluffy. Anyhow, if you want the lemon version, you'll have to go to my website. The link is on my author page. ^_^ Much thanks to my partner in crime and beta reader Sagan Fox. Feel free to read her fiction. ::coughshamelessplugcough:: Read, review, whatever. 

  


Alucard: *drops from the ceiling* Are you still rambling, woman?

  


Discordia: Silence, you. I have finished addressing my audience and shall now finish undressing you and seeing to your . . . punishment. *grins evilly*

  


Alucard: *raising an eyebrow* Very well then. Let's see what you can do.

  


Raziel: *looking up* What about me? You've been ignoring all of us lately.

  


Discordia: Let's just say I've had other things on my mind. I'll get around to torturing you eventually, so don't worry about it.

  


Squall: You just had to remind her, didn't you?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seras tossed uncomfortably in her narrow sleeping quarters. Granted, she had more room than she would have in a regular coffin, but that didn't change the fact that she was unaccustomed to such habits. Nor did it change the fact that she was no longer able to sleep after sunset. Idly, her thoughts turned to her maker. Did he sleep in such a coffin? And if so, where?

  


Those were only a few of her more pressing thoughts. The one at the forefront of her mind was why Alucard had bothered to turn her. He had seemed almost affectionate when he licked the blood from her face, offered her a second chance, and requested that she be taken on by the Hellsing organization. And while he still treated her well, she felt as if she had somehow been denied what she really wanted. Intuitively, she felt almost as if he were teasing and tormenting her in some intangible way.

  


"Master," she whispered, following the murmur with a frustrated sigh.

  


_'What is it, Police Girl?'_

  


Seras flinched at the sound of Alucard's voice in her mind. She had almost forgotten about that peculiar little trick of his. Seras rolled on to her stomach, resting her chin on her folded arms.

  


"Master, where are you?" She didn't even bother thinking the words to him, confident as she was that he'd hear her. 

  


_'What concern is that of yours?'_

  


Again she sighed, rolling over and activating the device that opened her coffin. On her feet and pacing, Seras tried to think of a reasonable answer. Why _did_ she want to know where he was? She could hear Alucard's laughter in her mind but tried to ignore it. Seras hardly realized that she'd begun chewing on her lower lip and was therefore surprised when her fangs punctured the skin. After an initial enjoyment of the taste, Seras caught herself. It wasn't right to enjoy the taste of blood, wasn't natural.

  


_'But you're a vampire now, Police Girl. It's in your nature to want blood, to enjoy it, to need it.'_

  


"No," she whispered, trying desperately to believe herself. "Master . . ." Her words were cut off as she choked back tears.

  


"What's the matter Police Girl?"

  


Seras gasped in shock as she turned toward the sound of the voice behind her. Hanging from the ceiling behind her, part of his body seemingly in the stone itself, he smirked at her.

  


"Master!"

  


Effortlessly, Alucard dropped from the ceiling, turning in the air and landing gently on his feet. He stared at his fledgling from behind his orange lenses. Seras hesitated only momentarily before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

  
  


"Master," she whispered softly against him.

  


"Was there something you wanted?" Alucard asked, amused by her actions.

  


Seras' tightly shut eyes flew open as a number of possibilities ran through her mind. Biting her lip hard, she stepped back to gaze up at him. Alucard smiled, leaning forward to lick the blood from her lips. 

  


In a move that startled both of them, Seras took the opportunity to press her lips to Alucard's, forcing her tongue into his already open mouth. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

  


"Police Girl," he muttered as he momentarily pulled free of her embrace. Seras placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. 

  


"Please Master," came her earnest murmur as she moved to kiss him once more.

  


Alucard obliged, slipping his arms around Seras even as she began removing his coat. He allowed her to fumble clumsily with his tie for several moment before removing it for her. She made short work of the buttons of his shirt, tearing a few loose in her haste.

  


The entire time, Seras had been moving toward the bed, her ultimate goal firmly in mind. She could feel Alucard's gloved hands roaming to undo the buttons on her uniform and then unclasping her bra. Shrugging off both, Seras brushed her chest against Alucard's, teasing them both. 

  


By the time Alucard's legs collided with the bed, Seras had already undone his pants. Pushing him onto his back, she used his prone position to successfully remove the rest of his clothing. As Alucard lie there waiting, she quickly removed the remainder of her own clothing. Almost as an afterthought, Seras reached for his glasses, putting them aside. 

  


The two made their way to the center of the bed, and Seras straddled Alucard's hips. A devilish grin played across her features as she stared down into Alucard's eyes.

  


"Master," she whispered, "this is the part where you close your eyes." 

  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Integra sat up out of a sound sleep with the intense feeling that something was wrong. She listened intently to the sounds of the room and house, hearing nothing but unable to allay her sense of unease. She glanced about the room, though she could distinguish only blurry shapes without her glasses.

  


"Alucard." There was no immediate response, so she tried again, raising her voice slightly and adding an edge to her words. "Alucard."

  


Something had to be wrong if the vampire wouldn't appear, if only to startle her by emerging from the wall. He rarely missed such an opportunity.

  


"Alucard!"

  


_'What is it, Lady Hellsing?'_

  


"Where are you?"

  


For a moment, Integra's mind filled with the echoing laughter of her servant. After she had waited patiently for some time, he responded.

  


_'I'm indisposed at the moment.'_

  


"That doesn't answer my question. Remember Alucard, you are a servant to this organization. Your impudence can be met with punishment. Continue with this and I'll lock you back in the basement."

  


To Integra's chagrin, he laughed. 

  


_'I'm already there.'_

  


Integra suddenly understood what, or more to the point _who_, her servant had been doing. Sighing in disgust, she settled back into the pillows.

  


"Seras Victoria had better be on time tomorrow. The Hellsing organization will not tolerate tardiness."

  


Again, she was answered with laughter. Rolling onto her side, Integra tried to fall back asleep.

  


"Damn that vampire and his plaything," she muttered before dozing off again.


End file.
